<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~Welcome to the Fanpage of Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu~ by awkwardedgeworth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957372">~Welcome to the Fanpage of Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth'>awkwardedgeworth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we call everything on the ice, "love" [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media, prayers for kuroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a peek into a fanmade website dedicated to the best ice dancers in the world</p>
<p> <br/>Best 10 Videos if You Don't Have Time to Immerse Yourself in Sakuatsu Brainrot<br/>1) <b>THE</b> KISS (BBC Sports)<br/>2) THE iconic Vogue Beauty Secrets video (Ice Dancer Kiyoomi Sakusa's 12-Step Nighttime Skincare Routine)<br/>3) GQ's 10 Things Kiyoomi Sakusa and Atsumu Miya Can't Live Without (perhaps more chaotic than the vogue video)</p>
<p>Expand</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we call everything on the ice, "love" [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>~Welcome to the Fanpage of Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm completely blown away by the kind comments for the skating fic, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. i didn't think it would get that much attention tbh</p>
<p>this fic is entirely in outsider POV (asides from the ending scene). it's suppose to look like a fansite someone made but apologies if you're reading on a phone bc i don't think it would look that good. let me know what you think of this format?</p>
<p>to immune, who is feeding the brainrot and churning my brain full of what more chaotic interviews i can stick these two into</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>~𝕎𝔼𝕃ℂ𝕆𝕄𝔼 𝕋𝕆 𝕋ℍ𝔼 𝔽𝔸ℕℙ𝔸𝔾𝔼 𝕆𝔽 𝕊𝔸𝕂𝕌𝕊𝔸 𝕂𝕀𝕐𝕆𝕆𝕄𝕀 𝔸ℕ𝔻 𝕄𝕀𝕐𝔸 𝔸𝕋𝕊𝕌𝕄𝕌~</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>HOME     ARCHIVE     <b>ABOUT </b>COMPETITION HIGHLIGHTS     GALLERY     SOCIAL MEDIA     WHAT NOW?</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p><b>SAKUSA Kiyoomi (</b><b>佐久早 聖臣</b><b>)<br/></b>Birthday: March 20, 1996<br/>Height: 182.3 cm<br/>Club: MSBY Tokyo Motors<br/>Hobby: Listening to music<br/>Partner: Miya Atsumu</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><b>Olympic Results<br/></b>Ice Dancing: 2018 Pyeongchang M/M Ice Dancing Gold Medal, 2022 Beijing M/M Ice Dancing Gold Medal, 2026 Milan M/M Ice Dancing Gold Medal</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><b>Results<br/></b>2026 ISU World Figure Skating Champion 1st place, ISU Four Continents 1st place, ISU Grand Prix 1st place<br/>2025 ISU World Figure Skating Champion 1st place, ISU Four Continents 1st place, ISU Grand Prix 1st place<br/>2024 ISU World Figure Skating Champion 1st place, ISU Grand Prix 1st place<br/>2023 withdrew from competition for surgery</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Expand</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><b>About<br/></b>Born in Tokyo, Japan, Sakusa is the youngest sibling of two parents and followed his older sister into skating. He went to school with his cousin, Komori Motoya, who is a professional volleyball player for the EJP Raijins, from elementary to high school.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>His father was one of the ice dancing instructors at the MSBY Tokyo Motors rink and was Sakusa's and Miya's first coach before the pair moved to Montreal, Quebec, Canada, in 2011 to train under Penny Li and Bianca Rossi, former Olympic ice dancers. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sakusa and Miya briefly split apart in 2013 and returned to Tokyo. The duo competed in men's singles from 2013-2015 before agreeing to return to ice dancing. They were coached by Tanaka Machiko until their retirement.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>In February 2026, Sakusa and Miya kissed each other at the end of their exhibition gala, stating in an interview afterwards that they had gotten married quietly several years ago amongst close friends and family.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>In the following summer, they announced their retirement shortly. Sakusa also formally changed his name to Miya Kiyoomi and pursued coaching at his home rink along with partner and husband, Miya Atsumu.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><b>Education<br/></b>Sakusa has a BSc. in Sports Science from Waseda University from several years of online classes. He also minored in Italian and can speak fluently.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>*Information taken from Wikipedia and the JSF Athlete Profile.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><b>MIYA Atsumu (</b><b>宮 侑</b><b>)<br/></b>Birthday: October 5, 1995<br/>Height: 180.7 cm<br/>Club: MSBY Tokyo Motors<br/>Hobby: Eating<br/>Partner: Sakusa Kiyoomi</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><b>Olympic Results<br/></b>Ice Dancing: 2018 Pyeongchang M/M Ice Dancing Gold Medal, 2022 Beijing M/M Ice Dancing Gold Medal, 2026 Milan M/M Ice Dancing Gold Medal</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><b>Results<br/></b>2026 ISU World Figure Skating Champion 1st place, ISU Four Continents 1st place, ISU Grand Prix 1st place<br/>2025 ISU World Figure Skating Champion 1st place, ISU Four Continents 1st place, ISU Grand Prix 1st place<br/>2024 ISU World Figure Skating Champion 1st place, ISU Grand Prix 1st place<br/>2023 withdrew from competition for partner's surgery</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Expand</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><b>About<br/></b>Born in Kobe to a schoolteacher mother, he and his twin brother started skating at the same time. He and his family moved from Kobe to Tokyo in 2003 due to his mother's new job. After spending two years at the MSBY Tokyo Motors, his twin Osamu quit skating while Atsumu continued.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He partnered up with Sakusa Kiyoomi in 2004 and continued to train alongside him until their mutual parting in 2013 where both pursued singles skating. After two years, they went back to ice dancing and were coached until retirement by Sakusa Kiyoomi's singles coach, Tanaka Machiko.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>In February 2026, Sakusa and Miya kissed each other at the end of their exhibition gala, stating in an interview afterwards that they had gotten married quietly several years ago amongst close friends and family.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They announced their retirement shortly and became coaches at Sakusa's home rink.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><b>Other Works<br/></b>Miya routinely organized ice shows across Japan starting in 2013. He has invited numerous skaters from all over the world as special guests and has been recognized by the Ministry of Culture, Sports and Tourism for putting shows in little towns on the cusp of disappearing, increasing traffic and raise in commerce in the area. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He stopped organizing Miya and Friends after retiring but has been invited back with partner and husband, Miya Kiyoomi, as guests to other ice shows.</p>
    <p>*Information taken from Wikipedia and the JSF Athlete Profile.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>~𝕎𝔼𝕃ℂ𝕆𝕄𝔼 𝕋𝕆 𝕋ℍ𝔼 𝔽𝔸ℕℙ𝔸𝔾𝔼 𝕆𝔽 𝕊𝔸𝕂𝕌𝕊𝔸 𝕂𝕀𝕐𝕆𝕆𝕄𝕀 𝔸ℕ𝔻 𝕄𝕀𝕐𝔸 𝔸𝕋𝕊𝕌𝕄𝕌~</strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>HOME     ARCHIVE     ABOUT     COMPETITION HIGHLIGHTS     GALLERY     <b>SOCIAL MEDIA</b>     WHAT NOW?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <hr/>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ul>
<li>Interviews (Junior Years)</li>
<li>Interviews (Singles Era 2013-2015)</li>
<li>Interviews (Senior Years)</li>
<li>Memes </li>
<li>Atsumu's Tik Tok Dance Compilation</li>
<li>Non-Competition Videos and Interviews</li>
</ul>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p><span class="u">Non-Competition Videos and Interviews<br/></span>Before them, there weren't a lot of skaters who got interviewed outside of sport channels and Olympic-related events but my boys paved the way! Here's a quick summary of how they started appearing in oversea videos.</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>To make it brief, these two skated together up until 2013 where they took a 1.5 year break to skate in singles. Come 2016, they were partners again and during their first competition back (Rostelocom Cup), cameras caught Sakusa and Miya rink side wearing sheet masks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Afterwards, Miya completely derailed their entire interview with NHK Sports with Sakusa about how dry their skin was. Fast forward several months, Miya's IG updates with a picture of him sitting down with Sakusa smoothing a sheet mask over his face during the GFP in Marseille and the products Sakusa brings for his skin care routine when he's abroad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That led to Vogue's Beauty Secrets series, to Harper Bazaar's Go To Bed With Me, to GQ, BuzzFeed Celeb and other magazines and Youtube-related channels reaching out to them. 2017-2018 season was /chefs kiss/ we got so much content from them that year in addition to the Olympic promotional videos/photos they were in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alright, alright, I know what you're all thinking: how are these two partners for <em>two </em>entire decades when they continuously trash talk each other in interviews? Listen, I know there's like, a thirty-eight hour compilation video from haters of them dissing each other somewhere in the Interwebs but I don't care and you shouldn't too because that's their dynamic okay? /sobs Sakusa is just really quiet but he has our best <strike>boy</strike> husband (!!) Miya to help him (if you check Miya's IG he still has pictures and stories from all the way back of him and Sakusa growing up together, it's so soft).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>If watching all fifty-nine official snippets by CBC, NBC, NHK Sports, Eurosports and Youtube's official Olympic channel subbed in forty-eight different languages sounds intimidating, I've provided a top ten best videos below of our golden couple. You're welcome.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Best 10 Videos if You Don't Have Time to Immerse Yourself in Sakuatsu Brainrot (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥</p>
</div><div>
  <p>1) <b>THE </b>KISS (BBC Sports)<br/>2) THE iconic Vogue Beauty Secrets video (Ice Dancer Kiyoomi Sakusa's 12-Step Nighttime Skincare Routine)<br/>3) GQ's 10 Things Kiyoomi Sakusa and Atsumu Miya Can't Live Without (perhaps more chaotic than the vogue video)<br/>4) Sakusa's and Miya's signature moves as partners and single skaters (they're so good separately too wtf)<br/>5) 33 times Kiyoomi Sakusa was Done with Atsumu Miya<br/>6) Quick Summary of Sakusa-Miya team 2004-2026<br/>7) Kiyoomi Sakusa and Atsumu Miya Review Their Costumes | BuzzFeed Celeb (we'll never forget the Semi Ripe Banana era)<br/>8) Their Top 10 Programs (including EXs)<br/>9) 8 Times When Sakusa was So Jet-Lagged He Forgot What Language To Answer Interview Questions In<br/>10) Kiyoomi Sakusa and Miya Atsumu's Notte Stellata at Milan 2026 | Music Monday (which turned out to be their last skate before they retired — apparently they decided to retire while skating this??? wild)</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Ice Dancer Kiyoomi Sakusa's 8-Step Nighttime Skincare Routine | Beauty Secrets | Vogue [Transcription by Baetoeven]</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>[Text appear on screen: Kiyoomi Sakusa's Skincare Routine ft. Questions Asked by Atsumu Miya]</em>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>[A tall man with black curls stands stiffly in the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe with the front open to reveal a black t-shirt]</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sakusa: Hi, I'm going to— <em>[Bathroom door whips open and ricochets off the opposite wall]</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>[Sakusa scowls as a man with bleached hair and a black sleeveless shirt walks in, fluttering his fingers]</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Miya: Omi!~</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Get out of my bathroom.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Yer so grouchy. I came to help since I know yer're probably gonna be stiff and boring! Can I stay?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: You've already stayed. <em>[Holds up two headbands, one has bear ears and one has bunny ears]</em> Anyway, to start off, we're going to push back our bangs. Here, put it on yourself, Atsumu. Why your headband is in my travel bag is a mystery.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Mmm...someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today. Did ya even introduce yerself?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Oh. <em>[Ducks his head slightly]</em> I'm Kiyoomi and this is my partner Atsumu. We're part of the Japanese Skating Federation.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: That's sucha boring introduction, you have no on-screen personality at all. <em>[Pushes bangs back with a pink headband]</em> Oooo ya should call me Sumu-pyon with this headband on!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Absolutely not.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Do it or I'll call ya Sa-kuma-kun!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Shut up, Atsumu. I'm going to wash my hands now since I've touched other things.<em> [Sink running. Sakusa and Miya are washing hands side by side]</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: D'ya wanna tell 'em where we are?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: We're currently in Colorado for Skate America and this is our second year back as teammates. We just finished the short program a couple of hours ago.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Beautiful mountains here.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Yes, we rented a car and drove up to see them before Coach yelled at us to come back for briefing. Anyway, first step is cleaning our face with a cleansing oil.... And don't go around your eyes with so much pressure that you're stretching the skin. You want to rub in little circles, <em>right</em>, Atsumu?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Grumbling]</em> I've never gotten yelled at so much in my life. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: I can't stand seeing people drag their skin around. You're just asking for wrinkles at that point.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Pulls fingers away to show melted foundation on his fingertips]</em> We wore make up earlier but we don't normally wear anything unless it's competition or gala day, right?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Right. Skin needs to breathe. Oil is hydrophobic so we remove the oil on our faces with a cleansing oil, then remove that residue with a water based foaming cleanser. <em>[Sakusa and Miya facing each other, scrubbing a white foam on their faces]</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Omi's so smart.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: I unfortunately can't say the same thing about you.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Staring at the camera]</em> See Machiko-sensei, see the abuse I hafta live through?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Rinse. Come on. <em>[Both are vigorously splashing water on their faces]</em> After this I use toner, an acidic one preferably because your skin is naturally acidic. Atsumu, it's on your left.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Hands over pink pump bottle]</em> I've touched the bottle Omi, pat some on me.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Okay.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Shutting his eyes]</em> So what's yer favorite step in yer skincare?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Patting the toner in.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: I think yer lyin', yer slappin' my face. Is this 'cause I drank yer protein shake when we got off ice earlier?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: <em>[Smiling]</em> Of course not. I'm only firmly pressing the toner in.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Haha yer so funny. <em>[Sing-song]</em> Omi-Omi~ Hit me harder!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Shut the fuck up!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Ow. Can you stop holdin' my face like ya have claws? Yer ruinin' a handsome face.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Don't overestimate your value to the world.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Still singing]</em> Hit me baby one more time! OW!—</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>[Camera tilts, lies on the side as both men turn and reach for it. Text on screen: Technical Difficulties]</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>[Sakusa frowning, shifting the camera]</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Is the camera on? After toner—</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M:<em> [Standing next to him, cheeks visibly red]</em> Are ya really just gonna ignore the fact that ya slapped me?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: My hands slipped. Now shut up and let me finish this video, we have to get up at five tomorrow!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: We could sleep in 'til six, who needs ta spend forty-five minutes in the mornin' doin' their morning routine, anyway?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: I will cut you. Hand me my essence. <em>[Turns back towards camera]</em> At this step, people use different essences to target specific problems. Currently, I only use a brightening and anti-aging one. Every three or four days I'll also use a serum and an acid for exfoliation. Atsumu currently uses a pore-reducing essence because his pores look like a sponge.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M:<em> [Slowly blinking]</em> ...Are ya callin' me Spongebob?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: <em>[Shrugging]</em> If the shoe fits.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: I've ne'er been so disrespected in my life! </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Be prepared for more instances.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Scowling as Sakusa pats a clear liquid on his face]</em> D'ya wanna tell 'em how long I've been bullied by ya?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: We started skating together since 2004, so all together nine years because we took time off in 2013. Next step...because it's competition day tomorrow, I'm going to do a face mask. Atsumu, do you want one too?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Put it on me!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: <em>[Sighing as he pulls two sheet masks out of a black bag]</em> I don't get paid enough to do this.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Tilting his head up and closing his eyes. Sakusa is smoothing air pockets out of the mask]</em> How come yer so diligent about skin care, Omi-Omi? How d'ya start?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: My mother and sister wash their faces together every night so it became routine for us to do it all together, I guess. That and we travel a lot for competitions and ice shows so I like to prevent aging skin.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Ya, we travel a lot.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: <em>[Flips over sheet mask package]</em> It says to leave it on for fifteen minutes so I guess I'm stuck with him until then.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Why my family likes ya boggles my mind.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: My condolences to your brother who has to put up with you since birth.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Not anymore! I spend mosta my time with ya nowadays.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: A decision that I regret so much.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Aren't ya suppose to talk durin' this and show off yer sparklin' personality?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: I was planning on bringing up every single one of your most embarrassing moments throughout childhood and laughing at all the ugly pictures I have of you from my phone but I'll hold off since you're here.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: ...I'll ignore that. <em>[Holding out an invisible mic]</em> Omi-kun, let me interview you! First question: how did ya get into ice dancing an' at what age?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: My older sister skated so I was also sent to the rink to try it out. I was...maybe four or five? We did singles for a while before I was partnered with you.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: I remember! Your dad introduced us. <em>[Smiles at the camera]</em> He was so cute when he was younger, this sulky boy with voluminous curls and—</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Miya. Stop babbling.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Next question! How d'ya get so fluent in English?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: International competitions probably. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Yeah, I'd have ta agree. Even if yer not fluent, a lotta news outlets would ask ya skating-related questions so we got really good at talkin' 'bout skatin' in that language. What're ya fluent in?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Italian, conversational French— <em>[He laughs]</em> —which is long overdue.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Grinning]</em> Only took us a few years post-Montreal. Sorry Penny and Bianca if you're watching this!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: What about you?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: M'okay with English I think. I can greet the crowd in Korean but that's about it. Oh! I guess I can ask 'Where's the bathroom' in Mandarin, Russian and Italian.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Very important questions when you're travelling internationally. What do you like about skating?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Whoa, 's this an interview 'bout me now?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: In our twelve years of knowing each other, I've never asked you that question before.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: I like crushin' everyone we meet. <em>[Smiles widely at the camera]</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: You'd look more threatening if it weren't for the Hello Kitty mask on your face.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: ...Why d'ya even give me this one.</p>
    <p>S: I wanted the aloe one. Beggars can't be choosers. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Why do <em>you </em>like skating, Kiyoomi?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: I like...the expression. It's a combination of art, music, dance and sport rolled together.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Chuckles]</em> If yer new to us, Omi-kun has this nickname the press use a lot because he plays this one trope of character very well, the Cold Hearted Lover.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: <em>[Sighing]</em> Don't call me that.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: So lover, what's the best part 'bout skatin' with me?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: You're fishing for compliments.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: S'it wrong to fish?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: <em>[A pause]</em> I like annihilating the competition with you, it's more fun than if I were to do it alone.... Are you crying.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Tha's the nicest thing you've said to me all year! Repeat it so I can getta recording!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: <em>[Scuffling]</em> No, get off me! What are you!— This is why I don't compliment you!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Pointing to camera]</em> I have video evidence! Yer the only partner for me too, Omi!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Behave and take your mask off, time's up.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Grumbling]</em> Cold hearted lover.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Shut up. Once the mask is off, I like to ball it and rub the leftover moisture on my hands and neck. If there's leftover essence in the packet, I'd squeeze that and put it on my collarbones and arms as well.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: And then ya tap tap tap yer fingers on yer face 'til all the moisture's absorbed!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: I'm glad someone remembers.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Flatly]</em> Ya threatened to throw me out a window last night 'cause I skipped toner.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Once your face is moisturized, I use eye cream <em>[Holds up a small jar]</em>. Take a bit onto your ring finger and dot it below your eyes and gently pat it in. Don't stretch or tug the skin.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: The theme today seems to be not stretching or tugging.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Yes. What's left, Atsumu?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Groaning]</em> Ugh, moisturizer. Lemme <em>tell </em>ya the amount o' shit I got over the years before I let him take over my skin care.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Your skincare regiment up until we separated was to splash water on your face and use a three-in-one monstrosity of shampoo, body wash and hair conditioner. Sit down on the edge of the tub. <em>[Squeezes moisturizer from a tube and places it on Miya's forehead, nose, cheeks, chin and neck before rubbing and patting it in gently] </em>Don't forget the neck and collarbones.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: ...I could get used ta this.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: <em>[Angrily]</em> You already make me do this every night.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Yer willin'! If ice dancing doesn't work out, ya should offer to put creams on people's faces as yer next job.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: No. <em>[He bends down close, dotting eye cream on Miya]</em> What I tell Atsumu all the time is if our bodies are our careers, then wouldn't it make sense that our faces be part of it too? On the ice, body language is everything but so are facial expressions.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Rolling his eyes]</em> Yeah so basically I've been bullied into doing this skincare routine—</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: You only literally have to sit down and I'll do it for you!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: —But s'worth it! My face feels so plump!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: That's because you snuck instant noodles earlier and you're bloating from the sodium.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Sighing]</em> Yer always so kind. Oh! I wanted to show ya somethin'!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: ...Your phone?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: No, love, read the fuckin' screen.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Twitter user allanaallanallan says, 'sorry not sorry but sakuatsu have no chemistry off ice—</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Shoots the camera a smirk]</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: —Hashtag Skate America, hashtag ice dancing, hash—' How many of these hashtags so I need to read out loud...</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Turning to the camera]</em> Hey, can someone get us ta react to Twitter? Sometimes I read THE wildest stuff on here. Y'know, there's a segment only where they read mean tweets! D'ya think they can make ya cry?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: <em>[Dryly]</em> I'd love to see them try.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: That's the spirit! We should tell Kuroo so he can organize more appearances!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Kuroo's going to kill you. We won't be back in America until off-season and it's Olympic year next season.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: When there's a will, there's a way! But y'know <em>[Fiddles with the neck of his sleeveless shirt, revealing a faint bruise on his collarbone]</em>, ta those skaters who are starting ice dancing, what advice should we give 'em?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: On?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Hmm...the secret to our long partnership?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Hm....</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S &amp; M: Communication.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Gasping]</em> Jinx! You owe me dinner!</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Absolutely not. My final skin care step is to brush my teeth, which you won't see, but I put lip balm as my final step. That's all, eight very simple easy steps that seem tedious but is actually not.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: Can ya put lip balm on me?</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>S: Later. <em>[Bows head]</em> Thank you for watching everyone.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>M: <em>[Waving at the camera]</em> Thanks fer watching! Please support us when we flatten the other ice dancers tomorrow!</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>GQ's 10 Things Kiyoomi Sakusa and Atsumu Miya Can't Live Without [Transcription by Baetoeven]</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>[Two tall men, one wearing a wine red V-neck and the other in a loose, short-sleeved button up and headband pushing his curls back, sits down]</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Miya: Hey GQ, this's Miya Atsumu an' Sakusa Kiyoomi with ten things we can't live without.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>[Intro plays, consecutive frames of the two athletes holding up items are seen]</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Oh but I lied, this'll be twenty things 'cause there're two of us. <em>[Laughs] </em>Right?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: Yes. Before we start, congratulations for winning your first Olympics.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Thank you! <em>[Grinning widely]</em> Couldn't've done it without the guy beside me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: Would you like to introduce him?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: He's jus' a random dude I found on the street, dunno why he followed me into the studio to hover around me— Kiddin! This is Kiyoomi, my partner. We're both ice dancers who recently competed in Pyeongchang. An' before the questions start, no we're not married an' I ain't datin' him. Who wants ta be with his grumpy ass when y'can date me, am I right?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakusa: <em>[Sighing and pinching his nose]</em> Shut up, Miya.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Cranky! Can we have a counter on-screen tha' tallies how many times he tells me ta shut up?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: Did you have a rough night, Kiyoomi?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>[Camera briefly pans to Miya's smirking face before panning out to Sakusa yawning.]</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Sort of, we landed last night for touring. It takes me a couple of days to adjust to the time zones. Go start, Atsumu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: So bossy. <em>[Catches two boxes thrown off screen]</em> Not in any particular order but I have these hot patch stickers by Nakamura. A lotta of times we stick 'em under our clothing on sore muscles so they feel better. I have two boxes 'cause Sakusa likes lemon and I like the unscented ones. Why I have Sakusa's...well ya sorta lose track of where yer stuff is when yer on the road together for so long.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: I use hand warmers of the same brand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: He does! He's always so cold and I don't understand how. Did yer Mom accidentally give birth ta Elsa?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: You know what, Atsumu? You think you're so funny when you're actually not.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[Laughing]</em> Can we get our coffees? He's super cranky right now. <em>[Extends arms to grab two coffee cups off screen</em>] Thank ya, thank ya.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Ugh. Sorry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: No worries. What did you two order?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: I jus' have black coffee with one sugar.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Matcha latte. Go, Atsumu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Omi-kun, yer just tryna get outta talking to the camera, aren't ya? But okay, okay. We have two same items that are duplicates so first off, our skates.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S &amp; M: <em>[Pulls up two pairs of black skates from below, laces pooling on the table]</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: This is the money-maker here. We both wear Jacks'n Low Cut boots. Have ya been wearin' 'em since little?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: <em>[Nodding]</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: These're nice 'cause you can switch the blades— some people prefer different makes of blades and we currently use something called the seven foot rocker. It fits us the best, I don't think I've ever had a problem with this, do you, Omi?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: No.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: We're in our skates fer sometimes as long as eight hours a day so our next shared item is.... <em>[Catches something black thrown off screen]</em> A massage gun! I think after we won gold we jus' wen' straight to bed and I knocked Omi out cold with this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: <em>[Nodding]</em> He actually skated with a fever and my ACL was bothering me. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: You skated with an injury?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Yes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: He's fine now!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Yeah, I am. What's next, Atsumu?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Drink yer latte faster, I'm startin' ta get tired of talkin'. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: That's hilarious.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: How so?!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: <em>[Holds his hands up and catches a soft shell black zipper case]</em> I have here noise cancelling headphones by Bose and a Spotify premium membership.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Ya listen to a lot of music huh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: <em>[Flipping headphones in hands]</em> Sometimes I just wear this around the apartment so you don't talk to me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[Enraged gasp]</em> Omi! I gave that to you as a birthday present!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: You both live together?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>S &amp; M: <em>[Nodding]</em> As roommates.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: Does that affect your off-ice relationship?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: I've known this guy my entire life so...not really? Livin' together is jus' easier fer both of us since we can go ta the rink and back together. Our families are close friends with each other so I'm also takin' care of Grumpy for Mama Sakusa. Hello Mama Sakusa if yer watchin'! <em>[Waving]</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Stop calling me 'Grumpy'.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: But yer grumpy! See, everyone behind camera is tryna not to laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: It's directed at your hair, Budget Barry.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[Spluttering]</em> B-Budget Barry?! As in Barry from the Bee Movie? At least I've never been called a 'Semi Ripe Banana' by the press!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: That costume looked great on me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[Head in hands]</em> Yer killin' me here!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: It seems that you have a lot of nicknames for each other.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: We don't.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: He's lyin, I have a list on my phone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: <em>[Angrily]</em> 'Tsumu, don't be such a little shit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[Clears throat]</em> My first and most favorite one: Lover! <em>[Grinning as snickers can be heard off screen from staff] </em>And the next would be 'Ice Prince' I think, it's a very close battle between 'Ice Prince' and 'Permy'.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: It's not a perm!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[To the camera]</em> Y'know, sometimes when he wakes up the curls puff up and his hair looks like those dandelion weeds, the white fluffy kind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: Like a chia pet?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: A what, now?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>[A disembodied hand holding a phone enters the screen. Sakusa and Miya lean towards the left before Sakusa's expression sours]</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[Laughing with tears in his eyes]</em> A Bob Ross chia pet? These're a thing here? Amazin', guess what 'M getting ya fer ya next birthday, lover.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Shut up, Samu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[Pauses, blinks once at his teammate]</em> What the hell d'ya just call me?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: I called you Samu.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Tha's really low an' immature of you, I expected better of ya, Kiyoomi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: That's hilarious considering you're the one who drank all my green juice this morning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[Turning to the camera]</em> Yeah! He was so angry we took different cabs here— Hm? Oh. Right, right sorry. We got derailed. My next item is— <em>[Catches a purple circular object]</em> —Gatsby hair wax, I'm sure a few people have heard of it, it's a very popular brand back home in Japan. Omi-kun has one too, right?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: I use the grey one. Moving Rubber.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Hah? Don' lie to my face, ya use my Wild Shake one too!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: You steal mine all the time, Atsumu! How many times did I open it on competition day and find a GIANT crater carved out of your fingerprint?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: We're partners! What's mine's mine and what's yers is mine!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: <em>[Calmly]</em> I'm going to throw your coffee out the window.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[Slams cup down]</em> Too late! S'finished!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Air jail.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[Offended gasp]</em> Ya lil!—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: Sorry, what's air jail?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: <em>[Smirking]</em> If we're practicing lifts that day and he's being a brat, I just lift him and never let him down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: I hate ya so much right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: Do you ever switch positions for certain elements?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[Smirking]</em> Oh yeah we switch. Spins, leading.... We don' switch fer lifts though. We tried tha' once an' Omi had to go to the ER.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: What was I talking about?</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>GQ: Music</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Right. So noise-cancelling headphones and premium membership for me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: Does that mean you're the one who picks the music selection for skating?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: <em>[Nodding]</em> I pick the music, he picks the costumes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Omi-kun's choice in clothin' is terrible, ya should've seen him when we were younger. Does anyone know what I'm talking about if I say Lemon-Lime Bird of Paradise— Ooooh yeah, I see several heads noddin'. Yeah that was all Omi-kun so obviously I couldn't trust him after that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Miya's ego is inflated the way it is because he basically dressed me up since we were young. I apologize to his mother and brother.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Ya say tha' but— <em>[Gesturing to him]</em> —He looks good today, right? Who d'ya think dressed him up?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: You both look very good.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Thank you! Moving on, I have here compression pants and shirts. Omi has 'em too, right?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: <em>[Sakusa nods]</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: We have like...forty pairs? <em>[Laughing]</em> Definitely excessive but we wear 'em mosta the time if we're not in loose t-shirts. What's your next item, Omi?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: <em>[Catches an item thrown off frame]</em> Seamless underwear. We're skaters. Our pants are form-fitting and it takes away from the audience if they just stare at weird lines so, <em>[He elbows Miya, who is ducking underneath the table laughing]</em> yes, okay it's weird but do you want your underwear line to be photographed? Stop <em>laughing</em>, Atsumu!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: S'just funny!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: He wears them too. Actually, he has these ones that say "Supreme" on the band, what a pampered boy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Look who's callin' the kettle black! That's a saying in English right? <em>[QC: Yes]</em> He won't show it on this channel but if you go on my Instagram, people know tha' Omi travels with a literal god damn candle everywhere we go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: It smells like home! I'm allowed to have my creature comforts!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: 'M not sayin' ya can't, but I'm jus sayin' that yer a hypocrite fer callin' me pampered when ya bring a god damn candle. What's yer next item?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Contacts and cooling eye drops.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: Some fans think you wear circle lenses.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: <em>[Baffled]</em> Circle lenses? No, these are prescription contacts.... Do they really think I wear circle lenses?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[Tilts Sakusa's chin towards him]</em> Y'have nice eyes, ya can pull off colored ones I'm sure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: I did, remember? We did a half program to Tokyo Ghoul's symphonic suit, eleventh movement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Oh yeah! We wore masks an' had the whole veins things drawn on an' used those special contacts. That was a fun video to make, we should do that more often.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: Do you have a favorite character from the series?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: ...Arima Kishou.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: I like Touka-chan. Who's turn is it?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Yours.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[Catches a fist-sized container]</em> My next item are just mints. Sometimes there's a really cute person y'wanna chat up fer a date but you've been eatin' an unagi rice bowl for lunch, y'know?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: He doesn't get any dates.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[Smirking at camera]</em> Oh I do though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: My next item is sunscreen. <em>[Waves bottle around]</em> I wear it when it's raining, when it's cloudy, when it's snowing— fact is, if it's not nightfall, you should be wearing it to avoid UV damage to your skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[Sighing]</em> He gave me an entire three hour lecture when I tol' him I didn't wear sunscreen back in Juniors. And then when his mother picked us up that day, his older sister also repeated the same. Exact. Lecture.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: <em>[Looking straight into the camera, leaning forward on the table]</em> If you have skin, you should be wearing sunscreen so you don't turn into a leather couch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: It shows. You have great skin.</em>
  </p>
  <p>S: Thank you.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Okay my turn—</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: <em>[Shoving Miya's head away]</em> And you <em>have </em>to reapply it!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: I SAID IT'S MA TURN!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: FINE!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: My next item's my phone... What can I say? It shows me what time it is back home, I can download a translating app, look up directions, ask Coach ta take videos of us so we can post it on social to scare other competitors away, play phone games, take pictures of Omi lookin' ugly and send it to his sister, admire my shirtless selfies... the possibilities are really endless.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: <em>[Sighing while pinching nose]</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Hey! I'm allowed to be proud of my body, 'kay? We eat chicken and salad fer three-quarters of the year!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Okay, okay.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: Does that mean when it's off season you eat whatever you want?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Within reasons but ya bet I do. It makes Mamiko mad but oh well.<em> [Laughing, before abruptly becoming somber. Record scratch audio plays]</em> Mamiko please don't kill us! We'll do lotsa cardio!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: What's your favorite carb to eat?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: I could still remember the first time we were in in Lake Placid fer Juniors. Went down there, competed, won an' part of our reward fer placin' is dinner paid by our coaches. <em>[Spins phone in hand]</em> I had chili cheese fries that nigh' and cried.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: I have photographic evidence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Omi!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: <em>[Laughing]</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: You both trained in Montreal for a bit, right?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Yes an' I know what yer gonna say next! Poutine!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: It's kind of too salty for me but pretty good. My next item is a face roller. You— Or I put it in the fridge or mini fridge if we're out traveling to cool and in the morning you massage it to on your face to de-puff your face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: I have one too. Nothin' like a cold stone pressin' against yer face at five in the mornin' ta wake ya up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Atsumu, go.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[Pulls out a yellow marker-like object from below the table]</em> Epi pen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: What are you allergic to?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Strawberries. Like, I get anaphylactic shock an' start vomitin' after a few minutes so I carry this 'round in my sweats. Don't have one when I'm on the ice competin' but Coach an' Omi carry one with 'em too just in case I can't get ta mine on time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: My next item is an eye mask. I don't have the best sleep when travelling so anything that blocks out light helps me.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: My second to last item is this scarf.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: <em>[Raising eyebrows]</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: <em>[Holding up a multicolored scarf]</em> Omi got really inta knittin' when we were in Montreal 'cause we were homesick I guess, so he put that energy towards knittin' somethin'. As ya can tell from the colors on this thing, he really used the entire visible light spectrum to his advantage.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: You really can't live without that?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Wow he sounds so skeptical. An' I can't. This darned thing has been washed so many times it's the softest item I own so I usually bundle it inta a pillow if the hotel ones are weird. I hope I don't lose this now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: I won't knit you a new one if you do. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Yer turn! It's yer last item right?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Mhm. <em>[Pulls a pink hoodie from underneath the table with the words 'sacrilegious' stitched into the fabric and a small bee floating at the front]</em> This is a hoodie made by two Youtubers I watch. Atsumu bought it for me but routinely steals it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Like I said, what's mine is mine and what's yers is mine. My last item is... <em>[Miya drums on the table]</em> ...my forever partner, Omi-Omi!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Ugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: UGH?! I'm complimentin' you! 'S a good thing!</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Why me?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Can't live without ya.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Hm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: ...And that's a wrap!</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>S &amp; M: That's a wrap?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>GQ: Yes.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>S: Thank you for listening to us ramble on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>M: Yea, ya really see now why I'm always tryna auction Omi-kun off on Twitter for another partner who better appreciates my jokes. We hope you like our ten essentials! Thank ya fer watchin'!</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p><b>10 Things Kiyoomi Sakusa and Atsumu Miya Can't Live Without | GQ<br/></b>1.2M views • June 1, 2018<br/><b>GQ </b>5.4M subscribers<br/>From skates and massage guns to noise-cancelling headphones and hot patches, ice dancers Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu runs us through their essentials when they travel.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>4,716 comments</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>tsuruhyaku787     </b>8 years ago<br/>atsumu miya really said one his essentials in life is his skating partner i-</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>    tsuruhyaku787     </b>1 day ago<br/>    "Can't live without ya"<br/>    sakusa kiyoomi 2018: hm :|<br/>    miya kiyoomi 2026: hm :)</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>ang ella     </b>8 years ago<br/>you mean 10 mins and 48 seconds of GQ third wheeling the best ice dancers in the world</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>SKui     </b>8 years ago<br/>several things.<br/>THEY'RE ROOMMATES? MIYA CALLS HIM 'LOVER' AS A JOKE? SAYS SAKUSA HAS NICE EYES? TAKES PICTURES OF HIM TO SEND TO HIS SISTER? MIYA BOUGHT TWO OF SAKUSA'S ESSENTIALS MENTIONED AND MIYA CARRIED THAT NEON DUMPSTER FIRE OF A SCARF EVERYWHERE HE GOES?<br/>ty for listening to my ted talk</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>dancin in the dark     </b>8 years ago<br/>i can't decide what's funnier, sakusa just sitting there tired af of miya complimenting himself or telling him that he's getting air jail time</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>saku atsu GOAT     </b>8 years ago<br/>,,,miya routinely steals sakusa's sweatshirt,,, i need a moment</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>midnight eki     </b>8 years ago<br/>"roommates" yea ok sis</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Paula     </b>8 years ago<br/>0:58 they even take sips of their drinks at the same time, +5 GOE</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>rachmanheehoff     </b>8 years ago<br/>LING LING SPOTTED IN THE WILD<br/>i /knew/ sakusa watched twoset when the russians danced to carmen and NBC cut to a reaction of his eye twitching. mans have good taste in music</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Brad K     </b>8 years ago<br/>idk who these two are but for athletes they're legitimately the most chaotic duo i've ever seen. and i love it. F for their PR team though</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>kiirehasmyheart</b>     8 years ago<br/>miya atsumu pre split off: (dabs in kiss and cry) annihilation! TOTAL DESTRUCTION! GRAND SLAM HERE WE GO but sakusa's free leg is TRASH<br/>miya atsumu post split off: L oV e R, i cannot live without sakusa kiyoomi,, My Roommate</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>tifftam     </b>8 years ago<br/>i watched this on a whim and now i'm neck deep in the skating side of world. for world class athletes i thought they would have fancier items (asides from their expensive skates and massage gun) but they're surprisingly down to earth? and so savage LMAO</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>bue fiish     </b>8 years ago<br/>background context: these two skated together since they were 8 and went into singles for a season and a half where they looked MISERABLE so Why is no one talking about the fact that MIYA SAID ON CAMERA, IN FRONT OF THE GQ STAFF, KNOWING THAT THE ENTIRE WORLD WILL WATCH THIS, HOW HE CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT SAKUSA?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>TeamEdward     </b>8 years ago<br/>god really said, 'here are two petty ass skaters' and made them team up with each other</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>CookingWithHoot ぶーぶーちう料理</strong>     8 years ago<br/>good video</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Romero A.     </b>8 years ago<br/>even the camera man ships them with all those zoom ins</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>joe king     </b>8 years ago<br/>i worked on set during that filming day and they're actually super chill to us? feral towards each other though, esp when kiyoomi hadn't drank all of his latte</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>tifftam </b>4 days ago<br/>i came back to this bc they just skated notte stellata a month ago and I FUCKING KNEW IT! also can we talk about how sakusa— ahah i mean MIYA KIYOOMI— barely aged since pyeongchang? sunscreen really works. someone get this man an SKII endorsement</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>songtothemoon </b>4 days ago<br/>miya really did troll all of us for eight entire years with all of his "we're just roommates and close family friends hahaha" and "who wants to date this guy" bs</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>Anna Ivanova</b>     3 days ago<br/>8 years ago i ranted to my friends how these two are ruining true love but look where we are now :')</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Load more comments</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Do you know how much trouble you're in?!</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakusa sighs as Atsumu cheerily gives Kuroo a grin. It's night time in Japan. They've stopped in the middle of a running trail in Lausanne during their morning run due to an emergency call from their PR manager.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The GQ video is out?" He intones dully, too tired for this shit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cheer up Kuroo-san-senpai," Atsumu laugh echoes in the mountains. He holds up the phone as he spins, Kuroo looking green, "I'm sure we have lotsa attention directed towards us. An' attention is good."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo scrubs his hands all over his face. Sakusa looks on with disgust, wondering if he'd cleaned his hands beforehand, "<em>I told you to have filters over your mouths!</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oops."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is that the only reason why you called us?" He jumps in before Kuroo has another vein bulging from his forehead. His cheeks are starting to cool from the morning chill and he wants to get back to running.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kuroo gives Sakusa a begrudging look, "<em>Well no. You got an offer from Nike, Miya-senshuu</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Only me? I won't accept if Omi-kun isn't part of it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Technically, since Sakusa-senshuu already has a contract with Nike for five years, you're the only one getting something.</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then I'd be delighted ta accept! See, Kuroo-san-senpai, things work out. The internet loves me an' my beautiful self."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>I really regret meeting you at Bokuto's dinner party two years ago</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We love you, Kuroo!" Atsumu crows as Kuroo gives them a sour expression and ends the call. He turns to give Sakusa a bright grin, "Run again?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mhm."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Atsumu halts, cocking his head and blinking, "What're ya thinkin'?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sakusa leans in and pecks the corner of his mouth, his fingertips lingering around Atsumu's red cheeks, "Nothing. Let's go."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They set off, their shoes crunching on the trail, footsteps in tandem.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please wear yer masks -makes kitty claws- and keep washing yer hands so our hospitals aren't overwhelmed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>